Primera cita
by El Parasito
Summary: Two-Shot.'Mi caramelito va a tener su primera cita con un mocoso hormonal. Lo unico que se puede hacer en momentos como este es ir y esconderce detras de tu esposa. Si, soy un sencible padre cuarenton con las pintas de Brad Pitt.'Primera cita de Nessie.
1. La primera cita

**Hola! Volvi. Paso a explicar mi retrazo y encima por que en vez de actualizar subo algo nuevo...termine las clases y me lleve dos materias. Fisica(de matematica) y dibujo tecnico. Estuve preocupada por que son difisiles y me las queria sacar de encima. Y todavia tengo que seguir rindiendolas, asi que a partir de marzo me voy a poner full con con los fics, hasta entonces nada.**

** No pude evitar escribir esto. **

**Espero que los disfruten**

**Att: Parasito Alsamendi(chiste privado entre una amiga y yo)**

**Besos  
**

* * *

__¡Papi!-grito mi dulce caramelito desde su habitación._

__¿Que sucede Nessie?-le pregunte a la luz de mis ojos, mi niña de cinco añitos, mi hija adorada._

__Hay un monstruo debajo de mi cama-contesto haciendo un puchero que le enseño su tía y señalando el hueco de la cama. Mi caramelito estaba envuelta en sus sabanas de las princesas de Disney abrazando a su conejo de peluche rosa, regalo de su otra tía.-El tío Emmett dice que al monstruo le gustan los niños y que se los come de noche-ahora me miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos, mataría a mi hermano en cuanto lo viera._

__No hay nada debajo de tu cama cielo, solo algunos de tus juguetes que seguramente no ordenaste-le dije cariñosamente._

__El tío Emmett dijo que no te creyera, que lo dices para que el monstruo no se enoje contigo-frunció su pequeño ceño y su expresión me recordó a su madre cuando se enojaba._

__El tío Emmett es tonto Nessie, te hizo una broma-dije pacientemente._

__El tío Emmett no es tonto-se cruzo de brazos y me miro enojada, suspire cansado. Eran las tres de la madrugada y yo mañana tenia que trabajar, deje dormir a Bella ya que ella tuvo un día tremendo._

__Bueno...En fin, Nessie no hay nada debajo de tu cama_

__No te creo, lo dices para que me duerma y luego va a aparecer un gran monstruo de tres cabezas y me va a comer-mi hija podía ser muy terca, como sus padres y tamben muy inteligente para tener cinco años._

__Lo digo de verdad, no hay ningún monstruo-un gran bostezo salio de mi._

__No te creo-insistió_

__Mira-dije mientras me agachaba y metía mi cabeza debajo de su cama, lo primero que vi fui a la señora cara de papa y a metros de ella al señor cara de papa. Muchos juguetes y algún que otro utensilio de plástico de su cocinita para jugar que le regalamos en navidad. _

__¡Papi! Salí de ahí, te va a comer el monstruo-grito mi hija_

__Ves Nessie, no pasa nada-dije al salir de ''la guarida del monstruo''._

__Mmmhmm...-me miro pensativa-tal vez no te hizo nada por que eres un adulto, voy a dormir con ustedes, a vos y a mama no les hace nada el monstruo-dijo sonriente, suspire y la alce. Nessie en estos casos era un poquito...inaguantable._

_Mi caramelito durmió en el medio de mi esposa y de mí, con un sueño tranquilo, ya que no balbuceo nada mientras dormía, al contrario de Bella que hablaba de choclos alienígenas y monos verdes..._

_

* * *

_

Diez años han pasado de ese tiempo. Ahora mi caramelito tiene quince años y es una adolescente con todas las letras. Pero siempre será mi princesita, mi nenita.

_ ¡Papi!-grito mi hija desde su habitación

_ ¿Si caramelito?-dije sonriente al entrar a su habitación, pensando en cuando ella corría a mis brazos ante cualquier cosa que le sucediera.

_Se rompió mi celular, fíjate que tiene-me pidió dándome su teléfono celular de un rosa pastel con algunos estickers de corazones.- No prende-dijo enojada señalando su preciado aparatito.

_Veré que puedo hacer, ¿necesitas algo más?

_Bueno...-dijo nerviosa-Estee...-comenzó a balbucear incoherencias y mover sus manos frenéticamente, no entendía nada-...mama dijo algo sobre mi?-fue lo único que pude entender

_ ¿Sobre vos?

_Ehh...si.-miro al suelo nerviosa-Bueno..veras, es que...

_Caramelito sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras ¿no?

_Si-dijo mas tranquila, aunque le notaba a metros que estaba muy nerviosa, debe de haberle ido mal en alguna materia. Tal vez matemáticas, se le dificulta un poco.-Bueno...es que el viernes salgo.

_Ahh... ¿con Kate?-Kate una de las mejores amigas de mi hija, es de salir con ella varios fines de semana.

_Ehh...no-dijo aun más nerviosa

_ ¿Samanta?

_No...Con...Matt...-dijo lo ultimo muy bajo, apenas la escuche

_¿Matt?-mi cerebro no podía procesar bien la información

_S-si-dijo mirándome preocupada

_Ahh...

Nessie

Matt

Mi pequeña princesita

Adolescente hormonal

Juntos

Cita

Viernes

No amigas

Solo ellos

Hormonas

Dulces

Adolescencia

Caramelito

Delincuente

¡NO!

_ ¿Papa?-me sacudía levemente Nessie preocupada

_ ¿T-tu va-vas a te-te-tener una c-c-ci-cita?

_Ehh...si. Pero..-agrego rápidamente al ver mi cara de completo horror-...va a ver mucha gente en la feria y..y...-dijo muy nerviosa- el es un chico encantador, ¡de verdad!-susurro-¿Papa?-estaba en shock-¿Papa? ¿Papi? ¿Papucho? ¡¿PAPA?-no podía reaccionar- ¡MAMA! ¡Papa se quedo en shock! ¡Ayuda!-grito preocupa de pastelito, mi niñita, mi angelito, mi caramelito...

_¿Amor?-dijo preocupa Bella agitando su mano frente a mi cara-Edward...Hola-canturreo-¡Cielo! ¡Edward Anthony Cullen!-grito enojada

_¿Eh?-dije confundido

_¿Estas bien?-me pregunto preocupa mi hija...

_Si...-dije un poco aislado

_Edward...-mi amada coloco co suavidad su mano en mi rostro y me miro con sus hermoso ojos cafés, me distendí un poco mas y caí en la cuenta de que Nessie iba a tener su primera cita. Mi niñita...

_Yo...ahora vuelvo-salí de la habitación de mi caramelito, que ya no estaba decorada con las princesas de Disney como hace diez años atrás, ahora estaba decorada con un estilo floral, chic y juvenil...¿Cuando creció?

Apenas ayer ella me pedía que jugara con ella a llevarla a caballito. Y ahora me avisa de su primera cita con un mocoso hormonal.

Se perfectamente que ese niñito no va a tener las manos guardadas en los bolsillos durante su cita, vamos, yo también tuve su edad...las cosas que hacíamos con Bella...bueno, había dos o tres años de diferencia con respecto a Nessie, pero con como son las cosas hoy en día chicos mas jóvenes que Nessie saben muchooo sobre ''ese'' tema.

¡Dios! Mi caramelito iba a ser corrompido. ¡Ohhhh! ¿Y si ya fue corrompido? Como pude ser tan ingenuo... ¡Mi bebe!

¡¿Quién fue el maldito que deshonró a mi caramelito? ¡Le arrancare la cabeza! ¡No! Mejor, lo dejare castrado...si. Una ola de furia e instintos asesinos me invadió, un chico vestido como uno de esos raperos que muestran en los canales de música con la ropa que se caía y brillantes collares con diferentes dijes de ese antro me miro raro, lo fulmine con la mirada y este asustado se alejo prácticamente corriendo. No te metas con un padre cuarentón, sobre protector y que se acaba de enterar que la luz de su ojos a sido corrompida. Mi niñita...

Suspire cansado y angustiado y me senté en el banco del parque de a una cuadra de mi casa. Justo pasaba una pareja con una niña de unos tres años con la misma vitalidad de mi caramelito a esa edad...los mire fijamente y el hombre abrazo protectoramente a la mujer y alzo a la niña, llevándoselas rápidamente del maniático del banco. Si el supiera que su niñita en unos diez años va a estar besuqueándose con cualquier pendejo que se le cruzara me entendería, pero el era igual que yo. Viviendo en un mundo de fantasías donde lo único que le interesa a tu hija son las muñecas y los ponis... Pobre iluso.

El olor a fresas tan caracteristo del shampoo que utilizaba mi esposa me distrajo, ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y me tomo de las manos. Solo eso.

_ ¿Cuando creció tanto?-suspire

_ Amor, tú la has visto crecer durante todos estos años-dijo dulcemente-pero no lo quisiste ver.

_ Solo tiene quince, ¿no es demasiado joven todavía para las citas?-pregunte esperanzado

_ No, no lo es. No quiero tener recordarte lo que hacíamos a su edad-dijo un poco enojada

_ No teníamos quince años cuando hacíamos _esas_ cosas –le recordé enojado ahora yo.

_Ohhh...vamos, son solo unos años de diferencia, y si mal no recuerdo nuestra primera cita fue cuando teníamos quince

_ No es cierto, tú estabas a una semana de cumplir dieciséis y yo ya los había cumplido, aparte fui un completo caballero y no nos dimos nuestro primer beso hasta los diecisiete

_Por que a alguien se le dio de tortuga...-dijo burlona Bella

_ Eras la primera chica que me gustaba y no quería arruinarlo, aparte tu tampoco te mostraste muy impaciente.

_Edward no me iba a mostrar impaciente si luego de nuestra primera cita me trataste como a una amiga y recién luego de que me besaras me pediste ser tu novia

_Ohhh...discúlpame por no apresurarte-dije ofendido

_Edward estas actuando como un niño-me recrimino Bella.

_Lo siento...-suspire- es que esta situación me supera.

_Cariño no deberías hacer tanto problema por esto. Lo único que va a ser Renesmee es ir a una feria con un chico de su clase, jugaran a esos juegos tomaran algún helado y el la traerá a casa en un horario responsable.-dijo mi esposa en un intento de calmarme, pero como podría tranquilizarme, el niño podría perfectamente sobre pasarse con mi caramelito y y... ¡ahhh!-Aparte te das una idea de lo mal que se encuentra Renesmee en estos momentos-la culpa se apodero de mi. ¿Cómo podía poner en primer lugar mis sentimientos a los la luz de mis ojos?-Ahora quiero que vallas a casa, que le pidas perdón a Nessie por reaccionar de esa manera y que la comprendas-dijo autoritaria mi mujer.

_Si...

_Bien-sonrío y mi dio un casto beso en los labios. Pensar que ese mocoso hormonal podía tocar los castos labios de mi hija... ¡ahhh! Mi nenita.

Cuando entre en mi casa Nessie estaba tirada sobre el sillón con la televisión encendida en un canal infantil, ella ni siquiera miraba la pantalla, estaba con una mueca de angustia en su rostro mirado hacia la nada.

_Caramelito...-dije

_Papi...-contesto

_Lo siento-dije arrepentido por herir sus sentimientos

_¡No! Yo lo siento, si te pone tan mal no saldré con Matt-dijo muy triste...mmhh, no saldrá con ese chico, la preciosa esperanza se abrió paso en mi hasta que vi los ojos de mi mujer, me miraban reprobatoriamente mientras abrazaba a Renesmee con una sonrisa, levanto una de sus cejas y me miro expectante con sus brazos cruzados apoyada en pared del salón.

_No caramelito, esta bien...s-sal con e-ese _Matt-_me costo horrores decir esa simple frase pero ver la brillante sonrisa de mi hija hizo que decir esas viles palabras valieran la pena.

_¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!-exclamo abrazándome mas fuerte y dando saltitos hasta que desapareció por las escalera tarareando_``Saldré con Matt´´ ``Saldré con Matt´´_

_Muy bien-sonrío mi esposa y me dio un beso en los labios, cuando intente profundizarlo ella me detuvo-por comportante como un niño-y se fue.

Suspire y me tire en el sillón a ver televisión y cambiando de canal cada vez que veía a una pareja de adolescentes enamorados...

* * *

La semana paso lenta...al parecer a Bella le emocionaba que nuestra pequeña tuviera su primera cita por que llamo a Rosalie y a Alice para hablar durante dos horas-ni un minuto mas, ni un minuto menos- emocionada sobre la primera cita de su hija y hablo y hablo y hablo...``_Matt es un chico maravilloso, conocí a sus padres en la ultima reunión y me hablaron maravilla de el´´``Nessie esta tan emocionada´´``Awww... ¿crees que se harán novios?´´``Tienes que ayudarla con lo que se pondrá Alice, ya sabes que de eso mucho no se´´``Rose, imagínate, de seguro su primer beso´´ _Y mucho mas de eso.

¿Bella no se daba cuenta que un padre sensible con la primera cita de su hija estaba acostado al lado de ella escuchando todo? Hasta parecía que ella saldría con el tal Matt, y no nuestra muñequita. _Matt_ fue el tema de conversación con la familia durante toda la semana. Los únicos que me apoyaban en el tema de la primera cita de Nessie eran Jasper y Emmett. Emmett ya había pasado lo mismo con su hija mayor Emma y a Jasper se le ponían los pelos de punta en imaginar a su Olivia de siete años saliendo con algún compañerito suyo.

_Edward-dijo Emmett con el rostro serio, algo raro en el, mi hermano mayor era una persona _demasiado_ alegre, puso su mano en mi hombro y lo mire extrañado-ten cuidado con ese _Matt._

_ ¿Eh?

_ No confíes en las palabras para tranquilizarte que te diga Bella, el niño no es ningún santo. Primero es una inocente cita, nadie sospecha de sus intenciones ocultas, luego la segunda cita y llega tu hija cantando que ya tuvo su primer beso y luego...-dijo misterioso mi hermano

_ ¿Y luego?-dije preocupado

_ ¡Los encuentras besuqueándose en el sillón de tu propia casa!-exclamo Emmett apesadumbrado, yo estaba shockeado, mi caramelito...

_Emmett, no lo asustes mas-regaño Jasper a Emmett

_No lo asusto, le digo la verdad-dijo con énfasis.

_Que haya ocurrido eso con Emma no significa que valla a suceder con Nessie.

_ A esa edad todas son iguales, sus hormonas por sobre todo. ¡En su propia casa!-exclamo agitando sus brazos Emmett

_ ¿Que sucede aquí?-pregunto Nessie entrando al salón, la seguía Emma, ya de diecinueve años. Todavía recuerdo cuando la pequeñita Emma me pedía jugara con ella a las Barbie agitando sus dos coletas rubias cuando saltaba feliz de que hubiera aceptado.

_Nada, nada-dijo sonriente Emmett-le contaba a tu padre algunas historias de terror.

_Aja...salgo con Emma-dijo mientras se ponía su campera, Emma también se ponía la suya.

_Emma-dijo autoritario Emmett

_ ¿Si?-pregunto irritada Emma

_¿Quien te dio permiso para salir?

_Papa, te recuerdo que soy mayor de edad, agradece que todavía vivo en casa-dijo enojada y salio por la puerta dejando a un Emmett enojado y a una sonriente Nessie que la siguió feliz.

_ _Agradece que todavía vivo en casa-_burlo Emmett con una vos aguda y chillona-¡Puf! ¿Quién le paga el teléfono?-se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño mirando un partido de hockey.

Me estremecí, pensando cuando Nessie tuviera esa edad. Sabía que la personalidad de Emma y Nessie era bastante diferente...pero...

* * *

Viernes

El día mas temido llego.

Estuve todo el día con una terrible cara y contestando mal a todos, excepto a mi dulce esposa y a la luz de mis ojos. Mis compañeros médicos evitaban meterse en mi camino y mi secretaria solo me hablaba si la situación realmente lo ameritaba. Era raro verme de mal humor en el trabajo, pero cuando tenia estos días...

Eran las siete de la tarde, el mocoso ese llegaría en media hora. Bella estaba ayudando a Nessie a terminar de arreglarse en su habitación y yo bebía una cerveza fría mirando un partido de rugby. Calmando mis instintos asesinos.

Siete y veinticinco.

_Amor-me llamo Bella

_¿Si?

_Ya va a bajar Nessie, compórtate-dijo seria

_Claro...-me miro aun más seria-bueno.

Mi caramelito bajo por las escaleras. Vestía muy femenina y romántica y traía una falda que a mi parecer era demasiado corta. Se vería encantadora si fuera salir con migo y sus tíos y no con un mocoso.

_Nena, te ves preciosa-dijo halagando Bella a nuestra hija.

_Mama, ya me lo dijiste varias veces arriba.-sonrío cansada-¿Qué te parece papa?

_Ehh...te ves muy linda-sonreí-yo creo que quedaría mejor con un pantalón largo...

_Edward-me amenazo Bella

_Estas espectacular, deja el comentario que hice antes, yo no se nada sobre moda-dije apresurado ante la mirada de mi mujer. Esta sonrío.

_Gracias-mi caramelito vino saltando hacia mi y me planto un beso en la mejilla.

_Ding-Dong

_Debe ser Matt-dijo emocionada mi niñita

_Yo abro-dijo Bella, me miro seria y recompuso su rostro con una sonrisa para recibir al mocoso.-Hola, tu debes de ser Matt-lo miro dulcemente y lo invito a entrar.

El niño era rubio de ojos celestes, típico. Ja. Tenía un rostro inocente, de inocente debe tener nada...

_U-un gus-gusto señor Cullen-dijo nervioso el chico estrechando mi mano.

_Uhhmm-respondí malhumorado

_Edward-me amenazo otra vez Bella.

_Encantado-respondí, de encantado no tenia nada.

_Hola Matt-saludo entusiasmada Nessie

_Hola Ness, te ves preciosa-dijo el mocoso con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, lujuria no era...

_Gracias-respondió sonrojada mi caramelito, algo que heredo de su madre.

_Bueno-dije carraspeando-quiero que traigas a mi niñita a mas tardar a las once de la noche-dije autoritario

_Si, señor.

_Cuídate nena-dije abrazando a mi caramelito-¿llevas el gas pimienta?-susurre en su oído

_Papa...

_Lo siento, adiós

_Chau, los quiero-dijo antes de irse.

Apenas cerro la puerta me acerque a la ventana y vi como se alejaban charlando.

_Edward-me llamo Bella

_¿Si?

_Tranquilo, parecía un buen chico y de seguro lo es.

_Mhmmm...

Once de la noche.

Miraba por la ventana esperando a que Nessie llegara. Bella leía un libro mientras también esperaba. Y dos sombras por fin aparecen. Mi caramelito venia con un gran chancho rosa de peluche entre sus brazos y charlaba animada con el chico. Me escondí tras las cortinas para que no me vean, pero yo si poder verlos a ellos, Bella me veía divertida.

El chico le decía algo, muy cariñoso-fruncí el seño-Nessie se sonrojaba y asentía con la cabeza, entonces el chico se acercaba mas a ella y...¡Oh por dios! ¡Mi hija va dar su primer beso! Bella se acerco rápidamente al ver mi rostro y cuando vio la escena que estaba presenciando comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos y a retener pequeños grititos. Miro emocionada como el bastardo ese presionaba suavemente sus labios sobre los de mi hija y los movía lentamente...Bella alejo de la ventana antes de que cometiera alguna imprudencia.

Mi niñita

Mi caramelito

Mi pastelito

Mi muñequita

¿Cuándo creció tanto?

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

** Bueno, pense que a este one-shot lo podia transformar en two-shot, pero eso lo deciden ustedes.**

**Asi que...bueno, si quieren que lo deje aca, diganmelo y si quieren que le agregue otro cap tambien diganmelo XD**

**Bueno, besos!**

**Atte:Parasito Alsamendi  
**


	2. Ya es toda una mujer

**Emm...hola...*susurro***

**ejem*aclarse garganta***

**Yo, Parasito, quisiera disculparme por la demora en todas mis historias. No hay perdon, pero...¡Lo siento! No prometo nada acerca de mis otras historias en cuanto a subir capitulos por que no me viene la inspiracion para esas, este capitulo lo tenia desde hace un tiempo pero me animaba a subrilo.**

**Asi que eso...lo siento y que disfruten el capitulo =D**

**Besitos**

**Atte: Parasito!  
**

* * *

¿Cuando creció tanto?

Diez años pasaran desde ese fatídico día. En el que mi caramelito perdió su inocencia...su primer beso. Estos últimos diez años fueron un horror. Mi niñita no paso ni un solo año desapercibida para esos mocosos hormonales, lo que significaba horribles pesadillas para mi en la noche y dolores de espalda a causa de dormir en el sofá por que mi esposa decía que mi reacción era exagerada. ¡Puff! Exagerada era su reacción al saber de los nuevos novios de Nessie, esos grititos alegres...

Mi nenita paso por muchas relaciones, demasiadas para mi gusto. Recordemos.

Novio numero 1: Matt, el niño ''perfecto''. A mi hija le encantaron sus ''hermosos ojos en los que se podía ver el cielo mismo y su cabello sedoso que era como el sol en su mayor esplendor'' Aghh, tipo niñito rubio de ojos azules. Terminaron su noviazgo luego de un año de salir cuando el niñito se mudo a otro país por que sus padres tenían que hacer ven eficiencias...¡ja! No me hagas reír, por favor...de seguro eran unos políticos corruptos. En fin pasemos al segundo.

Novio numero 2: Uno de los que mas odie. Un punk. Felix. El mocoso iba siempre con ropa negra y desaliñada y creo que no se bañaba... No se que le vio mi hija. El chico ese se creía un tipo rebelde, rebelde mis calzones, el chico le tenia miedo hasta el jabón. De verdad le tenia miedo al jabón, ese mocoso olía y feo. Al final terminaron por que al chico rebelde engaño a mi dulce criaturita. Ni se imaginan todo lo que tuvieron que hacer Jasper y Emmett para detenerme. En realidad no mucho, ellos también estaban furiosos con el punk así que un día a espaldas de nuestras esposas nos disfrazamos de ''jóvenes con onda y pinta de malos'' y fuimos a darle un pequeño susto al imbécil. Je je je

Novio numero 3: El emo o vampiro. Nessie cuando termino con Felix entro en una etapa depresiva. Tampoco puede llamarse deprecio a lo que tenia, era una etapa de exageración adolescente o muchas clases de teatro dramático combinadas con las novelas de las tres de la tarde que tanto le gustan a mi esposa y a mi hija, esas en las que a las protagonistas se les muere un pariente todos los días o se les salen partes del cuerpo o sus amantes las engañan con Betty la fea. En fin, mi caramelito sufría. Y al parecer en ese ''mar de sufrimiento'' como ella dice, encontró al que seria el amor de su vida. Alec. El emo o vampiro, a mi parecer el chico se parecía mas a un vampiro que a un adolescente deprimido, se convirtió en el novio perfecto, dentro de lo que puede ser un chico sin esperanzas. Mi niñita estuvo con este chico hasta el final de su secundaria. El chico no me caía mal particularmente. Vino a casa varias veces y dejando de lado el hecho de que tenia entrañas marcas en las muñecas y vivía con una expresión sombría, me caía bien. Por el solo hecho de que el no hizo lo imposible para caerme bien. Siempre se quedaba al margen y a mi me bastaba con ver que no le ponía las manos encima a Nessie y que ella era feliz con el y que no le importaba que el chico no fuera muy afectuosa con ella. Mejor para mi. Ya casi llegamos al final de la lista, no es muy larga, tal vez exagere un poco...en fin, mi angelito y el chico terminaron al ver que irían a universidades separadas. Mi niñita no sufrió tanto, ella dice que fue una ruptura limpia y que al parecer ''sus vidas no estaban destinadas y que cada uno seguiría el sendero de el amor por separado esperando encontrar a su alma gemela'' Luego de ese cursi discurso me dijo que había roto con el. Estoy seguro que esa frase la habrá dicho una de las protagonistas de las telenovelas dramáticas y a mi niñita le pareció adecuada para la situación y creo que no la mandare mas a clases de teatro. Y al final...llego el día que los padres tanto temen.

Novios numero 4: Expliquemos esta situación. Mi caramelito entro a la universidad y por lo que me entere a través de mi esposa, mi hermana y mi cuñada mi niña no tuvo relaciones de largo plazo con ningún chico hasta...

* * *

Novio actual: ...hasta el chucho. Jacob Black. El chucho estúpido. Mi hija lleva de relación con este imbécil alrededor de 4 años. Era sumamente meloso verlos juntos. Demasiado empalagoso, era como volver a ver a Emmett y a Rosalie cuando ella no estaba embarazada y todavía pensaba que mi hermano era el hombre perfecto. Estaban todo el día diciéndose cosas sobre osos y otras un tanto subidas de tono, aclaremos que mi caramelito y el imbécil no decían comentarios subidos de tonos, dan doce besos y abrazos y mirándose tontantemente...¿donde estaba? Ahh..si, mi hija estaba perdidamente enamorada del chucho Black y al parecer el chucho de ella, eso hacia que disminuyera mi odio hacia el un poco, solo un poco. El chucho no empezó bien conmigo y yo con tampoco, al contrario de mi esposa que adoraba al perro ese. ¿Por que pudo haber sido..? Ahh..si, le arreglo el viejo y adorado monovolumen y ohh..magia, se gano a la suegra. Bella vivía suspirando por ese estúpido perro. ''Que Jacob esto..'' ''¿No es Jacob un joven adorable?..'' '' ¡Mira, me trajo esto para mi camioneta!'' y bla bla bla. No lo soportaba. Y lo peor es que mi niñita iba en serio con la relación. ¿Que hice para merecer esto?

—Esto es deprimente—dijo Jasper luego de ver como Olivia se preparaba con sus tías, primas y su madre para el baile de graduación. La hija mayor de Jasper terminaba el secundario, y Emmett y yo lo comprendíamos perfectamente, ya habíamos pasado por esto.

—No sufras, Olivia es una santa en comparación con sus primas, estas a salvo Jazz—dijo Emmett. Y tenia razón. Emma era toda una _femfatale _como su madre y Nessie no sera como su prima mayor pero tampoco es que se quede atrás. En cambio Olivia era un adolescente inocente y dulce a la que le gustaba leer y estudiar y no era muy amiga a las salidas y a los chicos. Por ahora solo tuvo un novio y fue su compañero del club de lectura un romántico empedernido y poeta que decía que a la mujer había que mantenerla pura como a la flor mas hermosa y bla bla bla.

—Em tiene razón, Olivia seguro que volverá antes de tiempo y todo. Ahí viene las chicas.—avise en cuanto escuche las voces emocionadas de las señoras y jóvenes de la casa. Todas venían detrás de mi sobrina menor dándole consejos y diciéndole lo bella que se veía. Mi mujer, mi hermana y mi cuñada aprovechaban al máximo a la ultima adolescente que podrían vestir, aconsejar y hacer yo que se que cosa antes de que se fuera y solo quedara el pequeño, no tan pequeño de la familia. Leo el adolescente adicto a la computadora, sobrino mio, hijo de mi hermana.

—No bevas mucho, disfruta y baila un poco con tu chico—le decía Bella

—Si mueves tus ojos así y sonríes de costado lo dejaras babeando—le aconseja y demostraba Rosalie, marcando las arrugaras de los ojos.

—Anda cada tanto al baño y arreglate el peinado que si te movés mucho se va a deshacer pero ni se te ocurra estar sentada pensando en el peinado—agregaba Alice.

—Si te animas disimuladamente puedes subir un poco tu vestido, solo un poco y mover un cacho tu cabello, así como lo hago yo—decía Emma

—Cof-Cof-Cof—tosió teatralmente Emmett—No le enseñes esas cosas a tu prima, ya bastante tiene con tu madre

—¿Disculpa?—dijo ofendida Rosalie, aquí vamos, otra batalla campal entre los Cullen-Hale.

—¡Miren quien habla!—exclamo ofendida Emma—quien le anda diciendo consejos cochinos a Leo—se me escapo una risa al ver las expresiones de Jasper y Alice al enterarse de los consejos que les daba Emmett a su hijo.

—¡¿Como?—grito Alice con su vos chillona y aguda

—A alguien le tengo que dejar mi legado y el único hombrecito de la familia es el suyo—intento defenderse inútilmente Emmett.

—¿Hombrecito?—dijo ofendido Leo que apareció de la nada, ¿cuando salio de su habitación?

—Así que soy un error—susurro herida Emma

—¡No! Por supuesto que no, solo que nunca nos salio un niño después de ti y cuando tu mama estuvo embarazada de ti estaba seguro de que eras un niño...¡quiero decir..!Ehh...¡te quiero!—dijo atropelladamente Emmett

Y luego de eso todos reímos excepto por Emmett y mi sobrina que seguía enojada con su papa.

Luego de este episodio llego el novio poeta de Olivia a buscarla y ante miradas rudas de Jasper se fueron. Como nos habíamos reunido todos aprovechamos y nos quedamos a cenar, últimamente no nos podíamos juntar mucho.

Las mujeres se fueron charlar a la cocina, nosotros nos fuimos a ver televicion, Emma y Nessie se fueron a charlar al patio y Leo se fue a encerrar a su habitación supongo que a estar con la computadora. Cenamos todos riendo unas pizzas que encargamos y como los viejos que somos nos fuimos cada uno a su casa temprano, aceptemos lo, estamos viejos. Pero para los cincuenta que tenemos estamos hechos unas fieras, siempre bromeamos con mi hermano y mi amigo. Emma se fue a bailar y Nessie decidió quedarse hoy en casa, el chucho se fue a lo de su padre durante el fin de semana y Bella insistió en que Nessie se quedara en casa por su estado, no se de que estado habla, supongo de que es la primera vez desde el año que lleva con Black que se quedaría en el departamento que alquilan sola. Si, mi niñita se fue a vivir con el chucho ese desde hace un año. Y tenia que ir aceptando que la relación iba en serio.

Llegamos a casa y como a Bella le dolía los pies y la espalda como a mi, pero no lo quise admitir, se fue a tirar a nuestro cuarto. Nessie y yo decidimos hacer una noche de películas como cuando ella era mas chica.

Mi caramelito últimamente estaba mas cansada, o eso me parecía por que ya a la mitad de la película se estaba durmiendo.

—Pa...—murmuro medio dormida

—¿Si?—murmure feliz, esto me hacia recordar a cuando era mucho mas pequeña que solía hablar en sueños, como su madre.

—Tu seras un abuelo con onda—bostezo

—Su-supongo, ¿por que lo dices?—esto se me hacia raro

—Por que lo seras—dijo mas adormilada todavía

—Jaja...pero todavía falta para eso, ¿no?...¿no?—me decesperezo un poquito, solo un poquito.

—Felicitaciones...8 meses es bastante ¿no?

¡Carajo!

Ahora comprendía todo. El supuesto estado de Nessie, el por que no tomo cerveza, su cansancio...¡Oh por dios! ¡Voy hacer abuelo! Que alguien me de una cachetada. Esto no puede estar pasando o si...mi niñita es muy chica todavía, solo tiene 25 años(bueno, Bella quedo embarazada de Nessie a esa edad) y yo sigo siendo muy joven para ser abuelo, bueno en realidad no, pero...¡Dios mio! El chucho Black embarazo a la luz de mis ojos. Lo voy a matar, con razón se fue este fin de semana, sabia lo que se le avecinaba.

Mi niñita ya no va a ser mas una niñita, va a ser toda una mujer...

—¿Y viejo, como andas?—me pregunto Jasper, Nessie estaba en su 6to mes y como el perro había salido durante una semana para ver a su padre que estaba enfermo mi hija se quedaba con nosotros. Estaba últimamente con muchos antojos y Bella y yo salíamos a consentirla.

—Con sueño, Nessie quería facturas a las once de la noche, ¿donde hay una panadería abierta a esa hora? Debería estar el perro estúpido saliendo a esa hora a buscar una maldita medialuna de grasa, por no..solo había de manteca pero de grasa no—podría decirse que las hormonas no solo afectaron a Nessie, a mi también, últimamente todo me ponía histérico, me siento patético.

—Jaja—rió mi traidor amigo. Claro...su hija mayor solo tenia 18 y recién comenzaba la universidad ...ya lo quiero ver cuando se entere que su inocente hija no lo es...oh si, estar al lado de tu esposa en la cama mientras ella habla con su amiga acerca de mi sobrina proporciona mucha información. Olivia perdió su virginidad el pasado 4 de junio con el poeta(su relación si duro luego de separase por la universidad), me siento una vieja chusma sabiendo todo esto.

Y para mi desgracia luego del nacimiento de mi nieto, si, ya se sabe el sexo, el chucho y Nessie se van a casar. ¡Vivan los novios! Notece el sarcasmo.

—Papi...Creo que viene-dijo tranquilamente mi hija tocandoce el vientre.

—¿Quien nena?—le conteste tranquilo mientras estacionaba en la puerta de su departamento.

—Tu nieto-contesto serena

—¿Mi nieto?—dije confundido

—Si, acabo de romper fuentes—sonrió

—¡¿Como?—grite

En cuanto termine de entrar en razón encendí el auto y estaba ya saliendo cuando noto que mi a mi hija abriendo la puerta del auto, dios mio, que momento, mi caramelito se estaba bajando para tocarle el timbre al chucho y luego menciono que tenia hambre. Realmente me preocupaba su reacción, recuerdo que con el embarazo de Bella todo fue un caos. Ella estaba histérica y nerviosa y ni me quiero acordar de como estaba yo. Eramos dos locos entrando en el hospital gritando cualquier cosa que se nos viniera a la cabeza y dando vueltas con la silla de ruedas en donde estaba ella, ya que no sabíamos a donde dirigirnos, mis hermanos y nuestros padres estaban viniendo y Bella estaba decidida a esperar a su madre para entrar a la sala de partos. Así que estábamos los dos solos dando vueltas por el hospital, gritando y esperando. También me acuerdo que para el parto de Rosalie estábamos absolutamente todos. Rose estaba insultando a Emmett con todo lo que se le viniera a la cabeza y tirando le de los pelos a Jasper, casi lo deja calvo. El de Alice fue particularmente calmado. Ella estaba segura de que iba a ser una niña, aunque en no se dejo ver el sexo cuando pudo, y solo tarareaba que bonita iba a ser su princesa. Al final dijo que estaba tranquila por que presentía que todo iba a salir bien. Y ahora Nessie, su actitud era diferente a la de Alice en su momento. Mi hermana parecía una trastornada por dar a luz, mi hija...no parecía por dar a luz.

Tuve que llamar al chucho por teléfono decirle que baje, que su novia estaba por dar a luz y que le trajera unas medialunas de grasa que tenia hambre. Mi yerno bajo corriendo y se metió en el auto lo mas rapido que pudo, en cuanto lo hizo salí disparado para el hospital. Recuerdo vagamente la conversación, mi hija exigía medialunas, el le decía que se las había olvidado y ella...rompía en llanto, luego comenzaron las contracciones y la tranquilidad se fue al carajo. Tenia a mi hija llorando desconsolada por unas medialunas a punto de dar a luz, el chucho estaba al borde del desquicio explicandole que se había olvidado las benditas facturas y yo histérico preguntando por la salud de mi nieto.

Llegamos al hospital y entre en mi papel profesional, comencé a dar ordenes e intente tranquilizar a mi hija y al chucho. Bella llego en tiempo récord con mi hermana y mi cuñada cada una llenas de bolsas de ropa, a mi hermana ni con la edad se le iba su obsesión por la ropa. Mi esposa fue inmediatamente con mi hija y las dos mujeres se pusieron a comunicar a toda la familia el gran acontecimiento.

En la sala de partos entraron el chucho y Bella, yo también, pero como medico.

Fue un parto sin complicaciones y salio un hermoso niño de piel blanca como la de mi hija y el cabello negro de mi yerno. Teníamos temor a que se complicara como sucedió con el de Bella, pero por suerte todo salio bien.

Todos nos alegramos.

Seis años después

—Abuelo—grito Anthony mientras venia corriendo hacia mi extendiendo sus brazos como si fuera un avión. Sus grandes ojos marrones me miraron emocionado—¡Feliz navidad!

—¡Feliz navidad!—le dije mientras lo alzaba.

Estábamos en la casa de Jasper y Alice, la mas espaciosa de todas celebrando navidad con toda la familia. Aparte de mi nieto hubo nuevas adquisiciones en la familia. Emma, de la que esperábamos nunca sentara cabeza, podría decirse que lo hizo. Mas o menos al año del nacimiento de Anthony nos enteramos que mi sobrina estaba embarazada. No sabemos quien es el padre de la niña pero Emma esta orgullosa de ser madre soltera. Al parecer en una noche de fiesta mi sobrina estuvo con algún chico, se despertó con gran dolor de cabeza, sin recordar mucho, y al mes se entero de su estado. Como se puso Emmett...creo fue una de las mas grandes peleas Cullen-Hale. Pero Emmett no pudo estar enojado con su hija y la obligo a volver con ellos hasta que la beba naciera. Mi hermano estaba realmente esperando que su nieto sea un campeón para poder enseñarle todos sus legados y todas las estupideces que le gusta decir, pero le salio princesa su nietita. Igual es uno de los abuelos mas orgullosos que conozco, después de mi, claro. La niña se llama Leslie y es igualita a mi sobrina, solo que sus ojos son pardos. Mi hermana y mi cuñado todavía no pueden disfrutar de la dicha de ser abuelo. Olivia se niega a embarazarse, aunque su marido quiera. Mi otra sobrina se caso con el poeta, su relación llego bastante lejos. Luego queda mi único sobrino, Leo, que se la sigue pasando en la computadora, pero como su profesión.

Esto es lo que paso durante estos seis años.

—Papa, recuerdas a Matt, mi primer novio—me dijo Nessie mientras cenábamos

—El primer mocoso, si. ¿Por?

—Lo encontré la otra vez en Facebook, puedes creerlo—dijo emocionada

Ese mocoso hormonal que provoco que mi niñita creciera, como lo odio , y si, sigo siendo un papa celoso con las pintas de Brad Pitt.

* * *

**Se que no lo meresco pero podrian dejarme reviews...? Si quieren amenazas...bueno, si no quieren...entiendo.**

**Aclaro que este fue el ultimo cap de este two-shot**

**Besistos**

**Atte: Parasito!  
**


End file.
